New Stars
by Dreamer702149
Summary: During New Moon Bella handles q her depression way better and is Imprinted on by a certain wolf. Please And Thank you if you do Read. -Isabel Delgado
1. The Break Up

Hey this is a new story and I am totally inexperienced but,I am doing the best i can hopefully I do this right.This story is going to be a [Bella Seth] story i think and I will not give up. No matter what I am coming up with a schedule though so don't worry.

Anyways on with the story review please so I know you guys read it thanks it means alot to me ok. No more blabbering.

Bella's Pov

Time: New Moon

Bella has not yet met the pack so she knows none of them. She did not go to School today it's a Weekend and Jacob has already Phased...

As I woke up I checked the clock on my bedside table it read 9:45

time to get up i've slept long enough. Edward startled me when he said"Bella can we talk."

Well my Dad was gone so he wouldn't witness this fight or Talk as he put it he was so proper sometimes I wonder if he ever loosen up."Sure why not"I said preparing to meet the fire."Vey well then" I Nodded singnaling for him to go on."Bella Me my Family Are Leaving... Without You."Those word should have made me sad but they didn't they just didn't I tried to be sad but, i just wasn't come to think of it I wouldn't miss Alice's Shopping trips,Rosalie's Mean remarks or Jasper's emotion Control it was nice when you needed it but sometimes he used it to convince me to go on a shopping trip with Alice witch was not fun when you did it for 8 hours.As he leaned down to kiss my forehead I said "Don't please tell them all I said Buy ok please do it for me"I Pleaded hoping to convince him."I will please Bella be strong for me and Promise Me no reckless things."I Saw absolutely no reason for me too but why not?"No I will have fun with my life but, don't worry i I plan on living for a good at least 60 more years how does that sound?" I said holding my ground"Good Enough I guess this is goodbye"hhe said holding out his arms"I wasn't rude so I hugged him back but sighed in relief when it was over. I Tried To Hold It Back But, it just came out. After one last look he disappeared into the woods right outside my window watching him go and shutting the window.

Perhaps I could go see jake he was and tell Billy the news he'd be happy and so would I. As I dressed a red band T-shirt, regular blue jeans and,red high Converse and a black hoodie it was a chilly day. Billy picked up on the second ring.

Me:Hey can i come by today

Billy:uhh I don't know Bella

Me:But I have some News

Billy:Ok Go ahead and come.

Me:Ok bye see ya in a bit.

Billy about the Vampires because of his tribal Legends if the cold ones were true couldn't the Werewolfs be true I pondered this my whole drive to La Push.I figured I would ask Billy.I Finally arrived Jake greeted me at the door he was HUGE and i'm talking huge like humongus.He was wearing no shirt with some cutoffs bare feet. I did my best not to act scared keyword Tried He laughed."Come on Bells let's go in"As I went inside I noticed jake disappeared all well i'll tell Billy alone"Hey Billy did you know the Cullens left town today"I Said with a smile plastered on my face he seemed pleased by this so I continued "Billy I have a Question for you it might seemed ridiculous but I mean things live out there so wouldn't... Werewolves be real?"he seemed to not be able to meet my gaze "Indeed you are a smart one Yes to awnser your question you just gotta know witch people to look for you should tell Sam Uley he be very much interested"He said with a wink i grabbed my bag and walked over to my truck before realizing that jake was behind me"Ahhhh!"He laughed"I'mGlad you find this amusing now tell me where's Sam Uley's House huh" I asked fustrated"Come on we can walk I had to run to catch up to him"We arrived there in no time as we made are Way to the porch a tall man with short black hair appeared in the door way"Are you Uley?"I asked raising my eyebrows but yet still firm to show a sign bravery.

"Yeah why do you ask?"As jake made his way through the door I replied"I just wanted to let you know that the Cullens left Billy told me."He seemed to realize that I knew about him about all of them how he was a Werewolf

I Turned Around And Began to Wak Off Swinging My Hips Without Turning Around I Said "Your Welcome"3..2...1"Wait"He Sighed"Come In"As I walked in everyone went quiet and I noticed how much I stood out being white I muttered "Talk about crashing the party that's a new record 2 seconds"Jacob and a few guys i didn't know Chuckled. As I Looked From Eye to Eye Noticing how different they all were in features yet all the same dark russet skin One by one they stood up introducing

themselves"I'm Paul"I Noticed Where He Looked He Was A Player"The Player"He Smirked

"I'm Jared"He Seemed Elsewhere in his mind he was possibly thinking about a girl"Taken"he looked at her like she was Einstein "How"I Shrugged."Hello I'm Embry"

He said hello he was the smart one without the glasses"The smart one huh are you shy too"

He blushed barely it was hard to tell with his dark skin."Quil"He said with a cheeky smile he had so much self esteem i could tell

"let me guess your a ladies man

and your last girlfriend recently traveld to Hawaii so now your single no thanks"the room was filled with laughter"no it was to Michigan"he smirked"Hey I'm Leah don't listen too these idiots" People's mouths dropped open"You must not talk much these guys seem to be a bit surprised"I Said giggling at the look on there faces the last boy was tall and had a grin with perfect dimples and eyes you could drown in he was everything to me and no matter what it took I would protect him And of course my excellent answer was "Dam dimples should be illegal"

Hey Guy My Schedule Will Be to Update Every Other Day Ok And if I Have Time Between than Yeah I'll Update I Have A New Story Coming Out It's Called [Letters 2 Numbers]

Anyways Reveiw My Grammer is Not Good But I'm learning Ok Bare With Me Do You Think I Made The Chapter Long Enough Let Me Know Oh And I Will Personally Promise You I Will All Keep This Story Going

-Isabel Delgado


	2. Author's Note

Hello Guy[And Girls] This is not a update just a little"Author's Note"

So I was wondering if i should do Seth's Pov or not?Or do you guys perfer Bella's Pov?A Update is coming I Promise I also have another story coming out called **Letter's 2 Numbers **Why?

Well here's a summary basically ** _*Spoiler_** Embry and Bella Express Everything In A Project for school were you write letters and possibly get there phone number! Get It?!? Yeah that's basically why. Oh but they don't know that it's each other and they develop feeling for each other Not Human Still Werewolves and Supernatural Creatures. Ok Well That's All A Update Will Be Posted Tomorrow Morning At Like 5 or 6 **AM** because I wake up at that time for school and belive me I do it for you guys anyways thank you get ready for an update oh and the new story will be out soon so that I have time to update this story Comment please review add me as your friend follow me **THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO DID** Pretty please with Cherrys on top

Comment Or Review!!!!!!!!!!!

-IsabelDelgado


	3. The Pack

Hey So I Am Not Breaking My Promise I Will Continue So Without Further Questions Let's Get On With It P.s I Do Not Own Twilight Review Please !!!!!

Previously _"Dam dimpiles should be illegal"..._

[IBella's Pov]

I looked down as the room erupted with laughter some were rolling on floor, clutching there stomachs and tears streaming down their faces. Others were coughing because they laughed too much and had run out of air.

I on the other hand was as red as a tomato I could feel the heat in my cheeks. Finally once the laughter died down I looked up and saw this boy again. I was not going to say anything so I coveredy mouth before looking up hearing a few chuckles in the background"Hey."I said trying to be normal. "let's go for a walk."he said holding out his hand. I immediately took it I mean this does not happen everyday. As we made our way out the backdoor we walked into the woods hand and hand "So how did you find out about... Werewolves?"He was one i'm guessing"Well I thought if The Cold Ones were real couldn't these be real so I asked Billy and he said indeed you are a smart one to answer your question yes you just gotta know wich people to look for you should tell Sam Uley he'll be interested in this so i figured he must be a Werewolf and i'm guessing you are too?"

"Yeah but did you know that theres this thing called imprint

where a wolf meet's his soul mate and he looks her into the eyes and then yeah that's the basic idea"So he could leave me anyminute here by looking into the eyes of another girl wait did he imprint on me? I think he did when are eyes met for the first time it was magical. That Has To Count for something right?It has too.He must of notice that I was deep in thought."What's got you thinking so hard?"Here goes nothing."Does that mean this your way of telling me your cute but No?"He laughed like this was funny?Was I missing something.

"I Imprinted onYou Silly"Oh! I Was not expecting that but at the same time i'm so happy. I jumped into his arms wrapping my legs around his waist.

Wrapping my arms around his neck with my head on his chest

He's a Werewolf get over it.

He seemed startled by me and then I remembered he barely knew my name quickly getting off and blushing in the process"Sorry I didn't me-"I got cut off when I'm once again face to chest with him. His arms around my waist. I have to tippie toe to reach his neck but all well. Of course he finds this amusing.With that amazing laugh of his he takes my breath away."Come on we better get back before they think i've eaten you"he says with a sigh. "How is leah everyone else seemed shoked that she talked why?"he look startled by my question"Leah doesn't like anyone because before Sam was with Emily he was with Leah and then he phased so he ended up breaking it off with her because he imprinted on Emily Leah and mine's Cousin and now she phased so she has to see all that Sam thinks about Emily but, don't pity her she doesn't like it."He said frowning deep in thought it looked as if he remembers the time so clearly."I Don't. People should admire her strength. Such a strong woman to get through that and yet still do it she sound very strong and brave i'm to shy I don't stand up to people at all."As we made our way I was immediately pulled aside by Leah"Did yyyou mean what you said...out in the woods"Oh Were we talking that loud?"Werewolf super hearing"

she said seeing my confused expression."Yeah I meant what I said I meant what I said about you."She Must of shocked everyone again when she hugged me because I heard gaps behind me. Oh boys so predictable you know?"Shut Up do you perfer for her to be mean"They looked a little shocked by my outburst the looked shocked by everything.

I really am getting braver I just had let me be me edward took control of me he took over my hobbies because all of a sudden

his hobbies became my hobbies.

He murdered the girl that use to be me and now there Bringing her back to life.As me and Leah mad are way to the living room all the guys were laughing about some old joke and they truly did look like brothers. Seth's eyes looked up at the sight of me he looks at me as if I was the only girl in the world. Must be the Imprints or something because I am not at all what you call beautiful I more of that girl you never knew existed until something big happens like she gets in a car accident and then everyone like oh I know her but they don't not really I sorta just are there you never notice me until you need it's Crazy But True.

I flop onto the couch next to Seth Placing a kiss on his cheek and start talking to Leah whos at near my feet on the floor we talk about going out somewhere in Port Angeles some time hopefully to get something like books mabye a few jeans shoes who knows "I gotta ask my dad I think he'll say yes"I lookat my watch it's 9 Uh Oh "Uhh guys i gotta go it's Getting late" I say pointing to the clock "I'll take you home Come On the drive is to short but what can I do he says goodbye after a somewhat midnight kiss Charlie is already asleep so it's just me.As I slip under my covers drifting off into a sleep with one face in mind.


End file.
